Go, go, fisherman!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lewis is a guy who like fishing, science...and a pretty girl named Cleo!


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Cleo and Lewis are 23 years old in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Go, go, fisherman!<strong>

**Lewis McCartney is walking along the beach, fishing-rod in one hand a box of fishing-stuff in the other. He hasn't seen Cleo, Rikki and Emma for a few days since they have been away on a girls only-trip.**

Suddenly a girl named Katie appears on the beach. "Hi, Lewis!" says Katie with a smile.

"Hi, Katie! I'd chat with you for a while, but I'm don't have the time." says Lewis.

Katie has a crush on Lewis, but Lewis still like Cleo and he has never been into Katie because she doesn't love him for who he really is.

"What's the deal with the fishing-gear...?" says Katie.

"Never leavin' home without it!" says Lewis.

"Whatever...! I'm goin' home! Bye!" says Katie in a hard and angry voice. She is mad that Lewis doesn't like her.

Lewis start to walk again. He's on his way to his special fishing-spot.

Suddenly a hand pop up out of the water. "Hi, Lewis!" says a female voice.

"Who's there?" says Lewis.

"It's just me!" says Cleo as she reveal herself. She's in mermaid form. Her tail is still in the water while her torso and head is above the water.

"Cleo, what's up? I thought you, Rikki and Emma were off on a girl-trip together..." says Lewis.

"We were, but I came home early! Aren't you happy to see me?" says Cleo with a smile.

"Of couse I am! Are Rikki and Emma back in town too?" says Lewis.

"No! Just me! Rikki and Emma won't be back for another three days or so." says Cleo.

"So...why did you come back alone then?" says Lewis.

"Don't tell me that you didn't guess already! I still like you, Lewis! For the last two months I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you!" says Cleo.

Lewis goes down on his knees in the sand and with his hands on Cleo's shoulders he give her a kiss right on her soft lips.

"Aawww, Lewis!" says Cleo in a soft sensual voice.

"I still love you too, Cleo!" says Lewis.

"And I love you, Lewis!" says Cleo.

"Wanna go out tonight, Cleo?" says Lewis.

"On a date? I'd love to!" says Cleo.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" says Lewis.

"Okey!" says Cleo before she spin around and dive back down into the water.

"Bye, Cleo! See you later!" says Lewis even though Cleo is already too far away to hear him.

Later that night at seven Lewis knocks on the door to Cleo's apartment.

"Hi, Lewis!" says Cleo when she open the door. She throw her arms around Lewis and pull him into a kiss.

"You're on fire tonight!" says Lewis with a smile.

"I guess so..." says Cleo as she start to giggle.

"Where do you want to go?" says Lewis.

"Let's stay here tonight!" says Cleo as she take Lewis by the hand and lead him inside.

Lewis take off his jacket and shoes.

"Join me over here!" says Cleo as she open the door to her bedroom.

"Cleo..." says Lewis.

"Come on! I want you!" says Cleo.

Lewis follow Cleo into the bedroom.

"Lewis, I can't be without you! Please be my boyfriend again!" says Cleo.

"With pleasure, Cleo!" says Lewis.

"Make love to me!" says Cleo as she pull off her dress.

"Are you sure about this, Cleo?" says Lewis.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Lewis, please...! I really really want this!" says Cleo.

"Then I can't say no, Cleo!" says Lewis.

"Nice!" says Cleo.

Cleo start to touch her own boobs.

"Cleo..." says Lewis as he takes off his clothes.

Cleo pull off her bra and panties.

"Now, come to me!" says Cleo, who now is on her back on the bed.

"Are you ready?" says Lewis as he slowly push his penis into Cleo's vagina.

"Aaww! Yes! That feels so good!" says Cleo.

"Cleo, you're so soft!" says Lewis.

"Lewis, you're just a scientist who like fishing, but you're also the perfect man for me!" says Cleo, teasing her boyfriend a little in a friendly way.

"Cleo! I love your sense of humor!" says Lewis.

"I love you, Lewis!" says Cleo.

"I love you too, Cleo!" says Lewis.

"Don't hold back! Go on and climax if you want to." says Cleo.

"Oh, yeah! YES!" says Lewis as he release his load into Cleo's vagina.

"YES!" screams Cleo with pleasure as she feels her orgasm too.

"Oh, Cleo..." says Lewis.

"You were awesome, Lewis!" says Cleo with a smile.

"So were you, Cleo!" says Lewis.

Soon Cleo fall asleep with Lewis next to her on the bed.

"I love you, Cloe!" says Lewis as he kiss Cleo on the neck.

Cleo smile in her sleep. She feels like the most lucky girl in the entire world.

**The End.**


End file.
